A new class of storage tank water heater not yet named. A horizontal unpressurized water vessel that must bear the weight of the water and the temperatures employed that communicates with the atmosphere. Said vessel takes its pressurized water from a heat exchange coil via water medium, conventionally heated, built and insulated in a rectangular manner.
Technical Field
The present invention relates to electric resistance, storage tank water heaters.
Background of Related Art
The vertical pressurized electric water heater invented in the 19th century has changed little. The potential for explosive forces to build up is dependent upon proper maintenance . The oxygen rich environment in conjunction with a temperature conducive to legionnaires and corrosion is the norm. A rupture results a sustained water leak until discovered.
The vertical tank has uncontrolled convection and radiant heat loss. The convection and kinetic forces of the incoming cold water causes channeling, controlled and uncontrolled mixing, all diluting usable hot water, rendering the, heater less efficient. The constant injection of raw water leads to sedimentation and heating element fouling.
As the temperature and pressure increase, condensed oxygen induces a high rate of corrosion, which in turn shortens device life span and causes the consumer to dispose of the heater. The vertical orientation also makes the vessel susceptible to earthquakes.
The conventional heater sized to meet the expected maximum demand by number of fixtures is inefficient; if sized to meet the number of people, it may become ineffective due to fluctuations in household size or family change necessitating replacement.
Numerous metal heat sinks and heat energy lost outside the tank make the heat energy unusable due to inefficiency.
Dissimilar metals set up a dielectric that causes galvanic corrosion at the cold inlet and hot outlet and the pressure temperature relief valve connections.
Built to the boiler pressure-vessel standard the conventional water heater is heavy resulting in, damage to property and lives in handling.
Built vertical access is required top and at least one side, round it fits no conventional space with efficacy.